Aloha Stale!
by kanaripyon
Summary: Arthur memilih untuk pergi ke Hawaii sebagai tempat wisata pertamanya untuk dikunjungi! -ack, saya malas bersinopsis. Baca saja, oke? Rate T for save. Warning : a bit OOC, I think?


**_~Prologue~_**

* * *

><p><em>"—jadi, impianmu setelah menjadi besar apa, Arthur?"<em>

_"Intinya, Ma, aku tidak ingin berpacaran, tidak ingin jatuh cinta, tidak ingin memiliki siapapun yang kuurusi sebelum aku bisa keliling dunia untuk bersenang-senang!"_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, pagi yang sehat, pagi yang membuat seorang lelaki bujang bahagia ini betah duduk-duduk di sebuah café terbuka. Bangunan café yang berlokasikan di pinggir pantai Hulopoe ini tidak terlalu elit dan mewah, namun sajian-sajian dan pelayanannya lah yang membuat turis-turis selama ini tertarik untuk berkunjung. Selain itu cuaca terasa hangat, matahari juga bersinar terang, dan langit pun terlihat biru cerah nan elok dihiasi dengan semburat awan disekitarnya. Alunan musik khas Hawaii yang biasa Arthur dengar di televisi sekarang bisa ia dengarkan secara langsung dengan kedua telinganya.<p>

Ya, pagi yang sangat indah yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

"Permisi. Mau pesan minuman apa?" tanya salah seorang pelayan café yang barusan datang sambil sedikit menunduk lalu kembali ke posisi tegap semula. Seorang wanita, memakai celana pendek berbahan jeans, dan _tanktop_ merah muda. Tidak lupa, sebuah _name-tag_ terkait pada salah satu sisi _tanktop_ yang melapisi dada besar milik wanita tersebut. Melihat semuanya itu, Arthur mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat.

...

_Figures_. Memang disini suasana dan cuacanya sedikit panas, sih. Tidak heran pelayan café pun memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Ya, dia sedang di Hawaii, sih. Pantai, selancar, baju renang, wanita cantik— ups.

"Emm..." Arthur melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memandangi menu yang terpampang di atas meja. Untuk sesaat Arthur membolak-balik lembaran buku menu tersebut, namun untuk turis baru seperti Arthur yang tidak berbekal pengetahuan apapun soal Hawaii, ia jelas merasa sedikit gugup dan bingung untuk memilih minuman apa yang akan dipesan. Prinsip Arthur sebenarnya sederhana; ia hanya ingin merasakan semuanya yang khas dan terbaik dari daerah yang ia kunjungi.

Namun sayang, ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi khas dari café ternama ini.

"Boleh saya memesan minuman khas dari cafe ini? Kau tahu— yang terbaik," ujar Arthur dengan aksen britanianya. Mendengar pernyataan dari pemuda tersebut, si pelayan wanita terkekeh.

"Oke, satu minuman spesial untuk anda!" ujar si pelayan dengan nada ramah plus satu kedipan mata yang ditujukan kepada Arthur. Arthur pun merenges, merasa kalau dirinya diremehkan. "Omong-omong, anda sendirian di sini? Tidak ada teman, keluarga, atau mungkin... pacar?"

Arthur tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Saya tidak dengan siapa-siapa ke sini."

"Ini pertama kalinya anda ke sini?" tanya sang pelayan lagi.

Arthur mengangguk "Ya."

Sang pelayan mencoba tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana "—Hawaii itu indah dan romantis, lho. Mungkin tidak lama lagi anda akan mendapatkan partner untuk berjalan-jalan disini."

"..."

Si pelayan berambut pirang pucat tersebut akhirnya diam. Dirinya mulai berasumsi bahwa pemuda satu ini memiliki karakter yang agak pendiam dan serius, jadi sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol. Biasanya penjaga meja satu ini sering mengajak turis-turis untuk mengobrol, dan itu sudah menjadi _trade-mark_ kebanggan yang melekat erat pada dirinya. Namun daripada membuat satu pelanggan ini kabur karena kesal diajak bicara, dan pelanggan yang lainnya melihat, lalu dimarahi sang bos, jelas si pelayan tidak ingin, dong. "Hee.. Oke! Minuman atas nama siapa?"

"Arthur Kirkland,"

Setelah menyebutkan namanya, Arthur pun menghela nafas. Sejujurnya Arthur merasa gugup diajak bicara seperti itu barusan. Di tanah airnya sendiri, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan bak teman dekat oleh orang yang baru saja ia temui. Sungguh perbedaan kultur yang hebat bagi Arthur. Dirinya sejak kecil diajari kesopanan berbicara dan berinteraksi. Sedangkan disini, di Hawaii, ia serasa nilai-nilai tersebut tidak terlalu dihiraukan. Asal kedua pihak merasa tidak terancam, maka keduanya pun oke-oke saja.

"Arthur, ya.. Nama yang bagus," ujar pelayan tersebut sambil mengangguk-angguk memandangi kertas pesanannya "Segera meluncur~" Lalu wanita tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan Arthur yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak merespon kalimat lainnya yang akan keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Mengingat-ingat pujian si pelayan barusan mengenai namanya, Arthur hanya tersenyum. _Hanya_ tersenyum. _Itu hanya nama yang tidak keren sama sekali— nama yang terkesan ketinggalan jaman_, batin Arthur.

Namun memikirkan hal itu membuat Arthur merasa merinding sendiri. Dia tahu, hal itu tidak perlu ia pikirkan sebenarnya. Lupakan saja.

Arthur pun kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya sambil menghela nafas kelegaan— kelegaan atas perginya pelayan wanita tadi dan kelegaan atas keberhasilannya untuk tidak terpusat pada perasaan sampah yang barusan ia rasakan. Sedangkan si pelayan wanita yang tadinya sudah pergi melangkah beberapa meter dari meja Arthur, kembali mendekat ke tempat dimana pelanggan beralis tebal itu duduk.

Sedari tadi, sejak mengajak satu pelanggan bernama Arthur itu berbicara— ia, si pelayan wanita itu, merasa ada yang mengganjal perasaannya. Entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan— ia tidak tahu. Namun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah ia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya lebih sopan kearah pemuda yang terlihat kesepian tersebut.

Mungkin ia bisa membantu pemuda tersebut. Membantu dalam hal apa saja saat Arthur masih berada di Hawaii. Niat yang mulia, omong-omong_— _membantu Arthur mencari objek wisata di wilayah sekitar. Lagipula Arthur terlihat seperti pemuda yang kehilangan jejak.

"Tuan Arthur..?"

"Eh- Y-Yaa?" Arthur terlonjak kaget, dirinya langsung gelagapan seraya menghadap ke arah si wanita yang ternyata pelayannya barusan. Sebenarnya Arthur merasa kecewa saat melihat batang hidung penjaga meja wanita satu ini untuk kedua kalinya (dan Arthur ingin sekali untuk mengusirnya), namun mengingat tata karma yang sudah tertanam dalam pada diri Arthur, apa daya. Pandangan Arthur merileks— lebih kearah pandangan bosan "Oh… Ada apa_—_"

"Jika tidak keberatan, saya bisa membantu anda berkeliling di Hawaii. Hubungi saya saja, oke?" putus si pelayan cafe tersebut sambil berbisik di dekat telinga Arthur. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia memberikan Arthur sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah terlipat. Dan saat kembali meninggalkan meja Arthur, si pelayan wanita tersebut menoleh kembali ke arah Arthur lalu mengedipkan satu matanya. Lagi.

Kenyataannya, sih, pelayan itu gagal memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan kepada Arthur…

.

.

Seorang Arthur pun melongo "Apa tadi barusan? —dan apa ini...?"

.

.

Arthur pun membuka lipatan kertas kecil yang tadi ia peroleh.

.

.

_'609-864-573 Need help? Call me :D —Emily F. Jones.'_

_._

_.  
><em>

"…Ha. Sok dekat."

* * *

><p>Fuaah, fic Hetalia pertama saya! -nangisbombay- Maaf ya kalau ada typo, ketidaknyamanan membaca, pengaturan pola kalimat yang berantakan… Iya, saya memang bener-bener nubi kalo soal nulis *sigh*<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenernya saya dapet ide fic ini pas jalan-jalan ke Bali, lho. Gilak, dimana-mana bule! *norak* Berasa kayak bukan di Indonesia deh pas ke pantainya ._.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau baca chapter pertama! Sekali lagi maafkan segala kesalahan menulis saya ya.. Mind to review? Masukan dan kritik akan sangat saya terima :DD


End file.
